


rant

by 0_0U_U0_0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_0U_U0_0/pseuds/0_0U_U0_0
Summary: gabby read this and rant with me
Comments: 12
Kudos: 1





	rant

ok snape is a literal piece of shit he threatened to kill neville’s toad for what? just because neville messed up, but the one who is messed up is snape. he also made fun of hermione bc she was smart? for what? he favored slytherin way over any other house, especially gryffindor (but mcgonagall was the same vice versa so) and my dad likes snape? for what? he hated on harry just because he was the offspring of lily and james’ child, and that he was a reminder that his true “love” was dead. i put love in “” because that shit wasn’t love. you don’t call someone you love a mudblood. you don’t make a branch fall on someone you love’s sister just because she’s a muggle. what the fuck? that wasn’t love, and im glad snily never happened. he also killed someone (but i mean he was kinda forced to) DONT EVEN GET ME STARTED ON DUMBLEDORE! oops here i go. well, dumbledore didn’t tell harry that crucial information when he was eleven. i understand that eleven is a young age, but come on, man. waiting until hes fifteen?! waiting until AFTER voldemort returns, AFTER voldemort goes after the prophecy, and maybe harry would have been a little more careful with the prophecy if he knew what it contained. maybe, just maybe. and then dumbledore decided to force snape to kill him?! like shit bro just do it yourself the fuck? youre going to FORCE a man (with blood on his hands, yes, but still) to kill you?! that’s really fucked up. not to mention, he raised harry to die. now, im done with dumbledore, but not with hagrid. hagrid is a moronic fool. why would you keep an ACROMANTULA in a chest in your DORMITORY?! like bruh, tf? and not to mention, harry’s first year. you live in a wooden hut... why would you bring in a dragon egg? why? why would you tell the secrets of fluffy to a complete stranger? why? second year. back to the spiders. you’re going to tell ron and harry to fucking go to a spider cave. you had to know that it’s unsafe! otherwise, youre a fucking dumbass. third year. meh, not really much. fourth year? he assumed shit about madame maxime, like i dont care if she was lying or not, you cant just assume that. thats the wizarding equivalent of asking someone how many months along they are when they’re not pregnant. you cant just assume. second, you encouraged harry to cheat on the first task. i know, i know. its “tradition”. its still “cheating”. then, at the same time, youre going to show the headmistress of a competing school the dragons? for what? so she can tell fleur? you must not care about harry winning at all. then youre going to get mad at harry and hermione for talking to/dating krum. the whole point of the triwizard tournament is for global wizarding communication or something like that. so why cant they talk? hmm? anyways, cant think of anything else for gof. ootp.. you were a dick to umbridge. i know shes a fucking cocksucking piece of shit, but still. thats why you got put on probation.

ADDING MORE TO THE RANT LATER UH MY DADS HOME


End file.
